Episode 1 (Series 1)
Episode 1 is the first and episode of Misfits.It is aired in November 12,2019. Synopsis Six young offenders arrive at the Wertham Community Centre to begin their community payback. A few hours into the service a strange storm arrives and hits five of them with lightning causing strange new powers to present themselves. Unfortunately they aren't the only ones affected as they soon find out. Plot Nathan, Kelly, Curtis, Alisha, Simon and Gary are a group of misfits. They have nothing in common except the 'Community Payback' scheme they’ve been lumbered with at their local Community Centre, for various crimes and misdemeanors. When the group get caught in a freak storm on the first day, everyone but Nathan discovers they have super powers. Kelly is the first to find she has developed an ability, respectively followed by Simon, Curtis and Alisha. Nathan is shocked to realise that he is the only one who seemingly has not gained a power. The storm also affects their probation worker, Tony, mutating him so he has super strength and a powerful hatred towards the "ASBO scum" he supervises. He brutally murders Gary with an axe, and attempts to murder the other Misfits. He kills Kelly, but Curtis discovers his ability when he unwittingly turns back time to a few moments before Tony kills her. This time, Kelly knocks a crazed Tony to the floor with a paint can and as he tries to recover, she kills him in self-defence. The group think the police will not believe their account and to conceal the act, they decide to bury Gary and Tony's corpses under a nearby flyover. Gary and Tony are the first two to die (Kelly's death is 'undone' by Curtis' power), that we know of, after the freak storm has bestowed power on some in the community. Cast *Nathan - Robert Sheehan *Kelly - Lauren Socha *Curtis - Nathan Stewart-Jarrett *Alisha - Antonia Thomas *Sally - Alex Reid *Gary - Josef Altin *Tony - Danny Sapani *Louise - Michelle Fairley *Jeremy - Jo Stone-Fewings *Lee - Benjamin Smith *Keith - Phil Daniels (voice) *Psychotic Tony - Louis Decosta Johnson Powers *Telepathy *Invisibility *Instant Sexual Arousal *Time Reversal *Berserker Rage Featured Music *''Out At the Pictures'' by Hot Chip *''Echoes'' by The Rapture *''Here Today, Gone Tomorrow'' by Gang Starr *''Heroin'' by The Velvet Underground and Nico *''You've Got The Love'' by Florence + the Machine *''Stick To Yr Guns'' by The Cribs *''I'm Just A Prisoner (Of Your Good Lovin')'' by Candi Staton *''Get Innocuous!'' by LCD Soundsystem *''Lonely Soul'' by UNKLE and Richard Ashcroft Continuity *The ending scene starts the show's tradition of having the gang stand over the community centre roof, reflect on the events of the episode and look over Wertham. *Kelly kills somebody for the first time. She is the first of the gang to do so. Trivia *Alisha mentions her friends Chloe, Lucy, and Emma during the infamous bottle scene story at the community center. Antonia Thomas' sisters are named Chloe-Lucy and Emma Thomas. *The actors really had ice balls thrown at them during the hailstorm scene. Their screams of shock are real. *The visual effect used to show Simon's invisibility power was inspired by Edvard Munch's "The Scream." *Friends called by Nathan while looking for a place to crash include Adam, Billy, Liz, and Pauly (AKA "Pauly Boy", "The Paulmeister") *This is the only time Kelly is seen reading Alisha's mind. Category:Kelly Bailey Category:Series 1